


Nino's message

by Shattered_Heartless



Series: Nino's Struggle in Darkness [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Unhelpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: Nino records a journal entry. A short little sequel to Nino's mission.
Series: Nino's Struggle in Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692658
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Nino's message

“Journal entry,” Nino sighed audibly over the recording. “I don't even care anymore, so what’s the point? No one is actually gonna listen to these anyways. The only one left around here is me. And at this point, I’m following false hopes.”

“I don’t know how long I have been drifting through the debris, but I have had no success in finding the ladybug miraculous.” There was another sigh over the recording. “I don’t know how I am supposed to find it with what I have on the shuttle.”

“It’s my fault I guess. I chose to go to outer space while a terrorist was running loose back home. I was the team’s shield, meant to keep them safe from harm. I had a job which I abandoned and the people who counted on me paid the price for it.”

“I’m running low on supplies. I have plenty of water but the food will only last for a few more days. Most of the food supplies were already transferred to the station before the…” Nino’s voice trailed off, hesitating to talk about that horrible day.

“My laptop died a week ago, right in the middle of my friend's message. It’s been hard trying to find a way to keep going. I've been staring at all this destruction with no sign of life for so long. I’m barely staying on task, the hope of seeing my friends again. And Alya.”

“Yesterday,, I saw a piece of the Eiffel Tower. It got my hopes up, thinking that Ladybug and Chat Noir might have ended up there. It was another misplaced hope. I wasted hours surveying it, not accepting that they were not actually there.”

“I think I will go to sleep now, take a break for a bit. Maybe I will feel better after a solid sleep. It seems like a really good idea… what is that?”

Nino’s voice stopped as glass breaking came from behind him, an object breaking through the forward viewport of the shuttle. Suddenly all the noise was gone, which made sense. There is no noise in the cold vacuum of space.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what happens next?


End file.
